


Simon, right?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Fluffy, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Multi, Pegatha, SnowBaz, Sour Cherry Scones, coffee shop AU, pumpkin mocha breve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not going to summarize, because I suck at it, just read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon, right?

     Simon walked briskly towards his favorite coffee shop. If he came at seven, he would be able to get their sour cherry scones fresh out of the oven, talk to his friends when they worked behind the counter, and most importantly, stare at the gorgeous dark haired boy who always came in at exactly seven to get a Pumpkin mocha breve. Simon walked up to the counter. Penelope appeared. "The usual, Simon?" she said smiling. He nodded. 

     "Thanks Penny." Agatha appeared behind Penelope. 

      "Hi Simon!" she grabbed Penelope's hand. This was one of the more progressive coffee shops in the town, hiring lgbtqa+ employees and hanging rainbow banners in the window. 

      "Hi Agatha." Simon had dated Agatha before. That was before she came out as lesbian and started dating Penelope. Simon wasn't sure about his sexuality. He didn't really care. Did it really matter what gender he was attracted to? They were all just people. Simon knew that he most likely wasn't completely straight, knowing how much he enjoyed watching the pale-skinned boy every morning, but it was better not to think about stuff like that. He was okay with not knowing. It didn't make him who he was. Simon walked towards the table by the window that he normally sat at. He only had to wait a minute until what he was waiting for happened.

     The dark haired boy opened the door, the bell jingling loudly. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a red sweater. His hair was long and messy, as if he spent a lot of time running his hands through it. His grey eyes were sharp as he scanned the shop quickly. His eyes rested on Simon for a moment, and then he went up to the front of the shop. Agatha came to the counter to take his order. 

    "What can I get for you?" 

    "A large pumpkin mocha breve." Agatha nodded. It was the same thing he always got, but she had learned that with him it was better to ask and act as if he had never been there before. The boy walked towards the table he normally sat at, the one directly opposite Simon. 

     "Sour cherry scone for Simon!" Penny's voice rang through the shop. Simon stood up, tripping over himself slightly, to go get the scone. It was on a white plate and steaming slightly. Penelope smiled at him, and handed him the plate. "Are you ever going to get tired of those?" she asked, grinning. Simon shook his head in response.

      "Probably not." Penelope ruffled his hair like she was his mother, and walked back to the kitchen. Simon went back to his table, and noticed the boy staring daggers at Penny. He probably wanted his drink faster. Simon ate his scone and pretended to stare out the window, but really staring at the boy. 

      "Pumpkin Mocha Breve for Baz!" Penelope's voice came a few minutes later. Baz stood up smoothly, and walked towards the counter. He took the cup from Penelope, walking back to his table. He opened his sleek laptop, tapping on the keyboard. Simon looked back down at the crumbs that were left of his scone. He should really try to finish more slowly next time. He stood up. He didn't really have a good excuse for hanging around, and he had to get to work anyway. He walked towards the door. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the person behind him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Baz was standing there, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. 

     "Simon, right?" Simon wondered how he knew that.

      "Yeah. And you're Baz?" Baz smiled, revealing pearly white teeth, where two of the teeth were slightly longer and more pointed like fangs. 

       "So, um, I was wondering... Would you go on a date with me?" He said this in one breath, and looked at the floor. Simon could hardly believe his ears. Baz was asking him on a date? He didn't hesitate in his answer.

       "Yes! I mean, I'd love to." Baz grinned more widely. 

       "Okay, I can give you my number." Simon pulled out his phone, and handed it to Baz to program the number in. Baz laughed when he saw the smiley face stickers covering the Doctor Who case. After a moment, Baz handed it back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Like his laptop, the phone was silver and sleek, unmarred by scratches and stickers like Simon's was. "So... I guess I'll call you?" Simon nodded. 

     "Yeah." Baz smiled and held the door open for Simon. They walked outside together for a second, and then parted silently. Simon glanced through the window into the coffee shop, and saw Agatha and Penelope grinning, undoubtedly having seen what happened. Penelope saw Simon looking, and waved and tapped her watch. Simon looked at the time on his phone. He was late to work, but he was smiling as he hurried to catch a bus. 


End file.
